


Sun Spots and Other Warm Things

by s_p_r_o_u_t



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_p_r_o_u_t/pseuds/s_p_r_o_u_t
Summary: Steve takes care of Tony on a bad mental health day. Lots of sappy fluff!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Sun Spots and Other Warm Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Bleak and Cookie on the POTS server for cheer reading and editing this fic! Couldn't have published this without you!

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and rain was falling. Steve, curled up on the bed with a good book, had been watching his partner sleep for the better half of three hours since he had awakened. It was a little concerning that he wasn’t up yet as he had always been an early riser, but a glance at the dark circles under his eyes told Steve it must have been a rough night. “Tony?” he whispered.

“Hmph?”

“Just wanted to make sure you’re okay. You’ve been in bed for a while.” He rubbed a hand reassuringly across the span of Tony’s back. “Everything okay?”

“M’ fine. Just tired,” Tony rasped. He sighed, nuzzling Steve’s lap. “Don’t stop. Feels good.”

“You know what would feel even better? A nice, hot meal, a cup of coffee, opening the curtains, and letting some light in. All wrapped up in your weighted blanket.”

“Mmm, does sound nice. Can’t get up though.”

“We’ll have breakfast in bed. But I know you like your coffee a certain way so…come with me? I’ll carry you.”

Tony nodded. He sat up slowly, swaddling the blanket tighter around his shoulders before wrapping both legs around Steve’s waist and both arms around his neck. He laid his aching head on Steve’s shoulder. It was like the storm was pounding inside his own head. 

In the kitchen, Steve pulled out Tony’s favorite mug and scooped some coffee grounds into the coffee pot. As it warmed up, he looked through the pantry to see what they had to eat. Thankfully, they had stocked up on food before the storm hit last Thursday. It was almost tempting to prepare a full breakfast spread, but Steve knew Tony wouldn’t feel up to that. Maybe another day, when it was warm and they could sit at the beach.

“Right, so, black with two sugars?” he said as the coffee dripped.

“One.”

“Got it. And how about something small to eat like, um…”

“Pancakes?”

“With blueberries—”

“With blueberries—”

Both of them laughed. God forbid Steve forget about Tony’s passion for blueberries in every breakfast food.

He made a mental list as he worked. Skillet, butter, flour, eggs, milk, vanilla extract, blueberries, and…

“Can I have water and Tylenol? Head hurts.”

“Coming right up.”

He pulled out the medicine drawer where they kept all their painkillers. He ripped open a packet of two and poured a glass of water, then handed both to Tony. “Try to drink it all if you can,” he coaxed. “It’ll help.”

Tony took the water and Tylenol in silent gratitude. He gave the glass back to Steve gratefully, before laying his aching head back down and closing his eyes. The smell of French roast filled the room, and it smelled heavenly. He couldn’t wait to take his first sip when he saw the coffee pot was filled. Meanwhile, he focused on feeling every inch of Steve’s body beneath his. He loved the way Steve’s muscles shifted as he moved, loved how dependable and sturdy Steve was. He wished he could be the same for his partner, but he was weaker, always tired. And days like this when he just wanted to curl up in bed and die? They were the worst, because Steve had to watch over Tony, or he felt like he should, anyway. But Tony didn’t want to spiral further into those thoughts. He focused on Steve making breakfast instead. “Add extra blueberries to mine?” he pleaded, placing a kiss on Steve’s neck.

“Ask and you shall receive. Open.” Steve lifted a plump blueberry to Tony’s lips, who took it happily and sighed adoringly at the burst of flavor.

To Tony’s surprise, his stomach actually growled. All this activity was probably reawakening his appetite.

“More please?”

“There’s not gonna be any more blueberries for the pancakes if you eat them all,” Steve laughed, but he fed Tony more anyway. It was a little tricky trying to maneuver around the kitchen with Tony on his back but he made do. Soon enough, the batter was sizzling in the pan in a pad of melted butter and turning golden brown. Ten minutes later, he had a sizeable stack of buttery, delicious pancakes on two plates. The speckles of blueberries darkened as he drizzled a bit of maple syrup on top. Lastly, he poured Tony’s long-awaited cup of coffee and placed everything on a tray.

“Need anything else while we’re here?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks, babe.”

“Anytime.”

He set the tray down on the nightstand before lowering Tony back onto the bed. “Time for some sun?” he asked, hesitating by the curtains.

“Hmm, I guess so.” Tony snuggled deeper into his blanket.

Steve opened the curtains a crack, letting in a ray of sunshine. Tony caught a glimpse of the sky streaked with silver clouds. It had stopped raining for the moment and the sky had that fresh post-storm ambiance that he loved. “Haven’t been outside in forever,” he groaned. “I miss the sun. You should drag me outside more often. Please?” He kept the happy feelings close to his heart as he basked in the sunlight. Pancakes and sunshine. What could be better than this?

Steve hugged Tony from behind, sitting up against the headboard. “Where do you wanna go?” he asked as Tony began cutting into the pancakes. Tony alternated between feeding himself and Steve.

“I dunno. Central Park maybe, but there’s a lot of people there. Maybe a café because you love books and I love coffee.”

“That does sound good. Let’s make it a date?”

“You’re on.”

Steve smiled, glad Tony seemed to be in higher spirits now. Tony ate more than he expected and practically downed the coffee. When they were finished, he set the tray aside and pulled Tony closer to him. “Feel a little better?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, laying his head back. “Thanks, Steve.”

They lounged there for a long time, just holding each other and soaking in the sunlight. It felt good not to rush into his day for once. Tony’s need for a slow day was unspoken, yet Steve heard it loud and clear.

With the weight of the blanket and Steve’s body on his back, he was slowly lulled into a doze. Before he could fall asleep fully, however, Steve woke him up with a few neck kisses.

“Shower?” Steve asked.

“Only if you come with me.”

“Wasn’t planning on leaving you alone.”

He waited for Tony to climb onto his back again before carrying him to the bathroom and turning on the shower. Tony was reluctant to part with his blanket but the heat of it was soon replaced by the warm shower spray. He almost felt a little vulnerable, and that was a strange feeling to have around Steve. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Steve’s torso and let Steve lather him up. Steve even took care to wash his hair, gentle fingers massaging away the rest of his headache. When he was done, Tony reciprocated in turn, taking his time gliding over Steve’s chiseled muscles. When he was finished, he yawned, “What’s next?”

“Brush our teeth? And then we can do whatever you want to do.” Steve reached over him to turn off the water. He reached outside the shower door to grab a towel before fluffing it over Tony’s face and body, and Tony did the same for him. He was starting to feel a little better now, a little more refreshed, a little more human. He smelled clean and it motivated him to brush his teeth to maintain this good feeling. The last thing he wanted to do was lose it.

So, they brushed their teeth together. A mundane task but empowering all the same. He got dressed in a pair of boxers, sweats, and one of Steve’s sweaters, then draped the blanket over his shoulders again. Steve couldn’t fit into any of Tony’s sweaters, so he settled for one that smelled like Tony’s cologne. Together, they emerged from the steamy bathroom and laid down in the bedroom again. The sunspot had grown slightly larger while they were gone.

“Watch a movie?” Tony suggested, reaching for the remote on the nightstand.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Tony couldn’t decide between a baking competition or a royal fantasy. In the end, he settled for the baking competition. He crawled into Steve’s lap again before draping the blanket over both of their bodies.

Refreshed, empowered, renewed. Tony felt accomplished in more ways than one. He was so grateful for Steve, he couldn’t even put it into words. He settled for turning around and kissing Steve deeply on the lips, rubbing their noses together.

Steve placed more kisses upon Tony’s eyelids and forehead. He smiled, combing a hand through Tony’s hair. “I’m so proud of you, Tony.”

Tony blushed. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Turning back toward the TV, Tony held up the remote and pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> "Regardless of what challenge you are facing right now, know that it has not come to stay. It has come to pass.” -Les Brown


End file.
